How to Love a Rockstar
by Abigale Holly Rice
Summary: Two guys. Two girls. One meet-and-greet. Who knows what could unfold? Tokio Hotel fic. If I actually get some readers I'll keep working on it. This is the author of Were Together!
1. SADIST!

**A/N: I haven't been a writer of fanfiction for a while now…I'm a busy person. Oh. And by the way, if this happens to be any of my old readers (ex: were together by i-am-a-warrior ring a bell anybody?) this is me again. Writing something new. Woopee. Yeah, I do realize I haven't written in a while. That sucks, doesn't it? I sound much older don't I? I think I do. I think I've matured in my writing. I write angsty poetry. *.* yes, I know you're shocked. Oh well. My life IS angsty. But on a happier note:**

**HERE COMES MORE TOKIO HOTEL FLUFF (no, not twincest all you icky people who enjoy that)**

** \m/0_0\m/ stay cool chickadees,**

** Abigale Holly Rice**

"Hey ADDDIIIEEEE!" I called down the hall; I plopped by backpack at my feet, very narrowly missing my scuffed purple hi-tops.

Addie looked up at me and waved, she stuffed her backpack in her locker and walked down to where I was standing, her blonde hair was bouncing, and it was unusually curly today. I'm sure she just hated that.

"Hi AAAAABBBBYYYY!" she yelled right in my face. I grimaced, and she laughed. I opened my locker and stuffed by black L.L. bean backpack in my locker, I heard the familiar clink as the buttons on my backpack hit the walls of my locker.

"What's up?" she asked as I finally closed the door of my locker. Stupid door.

"Well, I know that you know that I know how excited I am."

"What? Okay, I understood what you said but I don't know why you're excited."

I smirked, "Oh I know you don't know. I just wanted to point it out to you."

"So, what don't I know yet?"

"You don't get to know."

Addie gaped, "What?!? Why?!?"

"Because I like to watch you suffer."

"YOU SADIST!" Morgan screamed from behind me.

I turned around, "Oh, hey Morgan."

"YOU ARE A SADIST!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while pointing at me.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose I am."

"You sound like Anwesha when you talk like that." Addie remarked.

"When I talk like what?" I asked, confused. I bent down to adjust my shoelaces.

"When you repeat things that start with the letter Y." Addie got down to my level.

"You're making me extremely uncomfortable with your invading of my space Miss I Don't Like Hugs."

"SADIST!" Morgan was still screaming and pointing.

"Will you stop repeating that word?!?" I turned around and exclaimed.

Morgan stuck her lip out, "Sadist." She whispered.

I slapped my forehead, "Yes, I do know I enjoy dark humor. Don't we all?"

"RHETORICAL QUESTION!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yeah…it is…"

"WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?" Addie yelled right in my ear.

I turned around slowly, and calmly, as I bent down close to her ear, "Is it…bothering you?"

"YES!"

"Well good, it's supposed to."

"Abby…."

"Addie…"

"Morgan!"

Addie glared at me and puckered her face, "Just you wait, I'll get whatever secret you've squirreled away right out of you…"

"Ahuh." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrow, then the bell rang and we went our separate ways to class. I opened my locker and grabbed my books and sighed. It was killing me not to tell her. She was my best friend. But…it was a surprise. I breathed in and gathered my courage and walked off to English class.


	2. Shrugging

**A/N: Hello all you people who have no lives who read this fanfiction. Now, now, do not get offended, for I have no life as well. ^_^ how'd ya like the first chapter? Huh? Huh? Was it amazing? Was it glorious?**

**Yeah, I know.**

**It wasn't all that great.**

**Oh who am I kidding. **

**Dude it was some crappy writing.**

**BUT NEVER FEAR CHILDREN. This chapter will be ten times better. For first chapters always suck. **

** Lots of Love,**

** Abigale Holly Rice **

Addie was still trying to figure out what my 'squirreled away' secret was.

Morgan was still calling me a sadist.

And I was still dying from keeping my trap shut.

Isn't that all just dandy?

"Hmmm…" Addie mused as she bit into her sandwich at lunch.

I tried not to look her in the eyes; I think it was hurting me more than her by not telling her. I wasn't the best secret-keeper as a little whippersnapper, but I've gotten better. Much better. But this? This wasn't something bad. This was something AMAZING. Something EXTRAORDINARY. It was some serious shit. It needed to be spilled.

"Are you…getting me a life size version of Tom?"

I shrugged.

Shrugging was as far as I'd gotten in answering any of her questions.

Was it a puppy? *shrug* Is it duct tape? *shrug* Is it a Simpsons somethingorother? *shrug* Is it makeup? *shrug*

On and on AND ON!

My shoulders were beginning to hurt.

I took a swig of my water bottle and brushed some hair behind my ear. Don't tell her Abby. It'll ruin everything. It won't be a surprise anymore. That's what I had to tell myself every time I looked at her. And that was a lot.

**A/N: (to all you pervs, no I was not trying to make a gay reference *come to think of it, I would be the perv since I assumed something like that*) **

I took a deep breath and attempted to keep going on with life as normal as I could. But do you realize how difficult that is while having a humongous secret itching under your skin?!?


	3. Nothing

**A/N: aren't you enjoying our little pre-chapter chats? I am. So, last chapter? What'd you get out of it? I think it was pretty entertaining. Yes I do realize my chapters are short. That's how I work. Geez. They may be short, but they come quick.**

…

**That's what she said. **

**Oh you know you were thinking it too!**

**(//_0) emo smiley.**

**His name is Frederick.**

**He says hi.**

**:D**

**Frederick is my new official mascot 3**

**Ready for me to shut up and start the story already?**

**Good.**

**Me too. **

**R & R (//_0) *Frederick wants you to, just look at that face***

** Yours Until I Have a Life,**

** Abigale Holly Rice**

Okay. Take a deep breath Abby. You must time this perfectly. You're gonna go over to Addie's and tell her the big news. No, she won't be mad that you've kept it from her this long. She'll be super duperdy happy because you're awesome and you get to do this.

Giving yourself a pep talk is always the right thing to do before telling your best friend something huge.

At least, that's my philosophy.

I knocked on her door. And waited…

"ABBY!" she screamed as she threw open the door.

I smiled weakly, "Hey.."

She frowned, "What's been your problem this week?"

I shrugged, but struggled because I had done it so much.

"Geez Abby, what is wrong?"

I tried to muster out a quiet nothing, but Addie interrupted me before I could get out more than, "No…"

"No, it's not nothing. It's about what you haven't told me, isn't it?"

***double…triple negative? Is there sucha thing? (//_0) Frederick approves of my negativity***

"Maybe…" I whispered.

"Oh my god. Get in here." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house, before I could wave at her mom and say hello, Addie dragged me up the stairs.

Once she had gotten me through the door, she sat me on her bed and glared at me.

"Tell me."

I bit my lip, why couldn't I have just, you know, kept my cool? I had to wig out and now she's demanding that I tell her. I wanted to be the one to surprise her…I guess I still can. Just say it. Okay.

I opened my mouth to speak and Addie let down her glare.

"-and-greetandwe'regonnahangoutwiththem." I shuffled it all out before she could scream.

She stared at me, eyes bugged out, mouth open. I flinched; waiting for her to yell at me for not telling her, but that wasn't exactly what she did…

"OHMYGODAREYOUSERIOUS?" she stood there, with an excited face.

I smiled and jumped up; I grabbed her arms and started jumping, "'MEXCITED!"

She suddenly stopped jumping; I was scared that I was in for it.

"You kept this from me for an entire WEEK?"

I nodded slowly and began to wrap into myself and back away.

"How'd you do it?"

I looked up, "You mean you aren't mad?"

"Mad? How could I be mad?"

"That I kept it from you…"

"It was a great surprise!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Now tell me, how'd you do it?"

I rolled my eyes, "By shrugging. A lot."


	4. OMG DUCKY LACES!

**A/N: *prepares for onslaught of flames* please…don't hurt me. I know, I know. That plot is totally overused. The girls go to the place and they do stuff bla bla bla. Well, I warned it was fluff didn't I? Now, if you don't like it, don't read. But if you're like me and like to read fluff because it's amazingly fluffy and make you feel all warm and snuggly inside, feel free to stay. (//_0) if you leave, Frederick will not be happy. **

Finally, I had told Addie what my surprise was. AND FINALLY. It was the night of the meet-and-greet Addie's mom was driving us, she's awesome like that. I had planned out about three possible outfits to wear, and when we began to change, Addie simply pulled on a Tokio Hotel tee shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Really Addie? You're going to the meet-and-greet like that?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Tom would want me naked anyways, so why make him wait to take off a bunch of clothes?"

I just sighed and went off to change. I was going to wear a pair of jean shorts, my purple hi tops, a black lacy tank top and Tokio Hotel shirt all ripped up that showed the strap. I had decided to just put mousse in my hair, if I was going to sweat, I didn't want to go through all that trouble of making it straight and then having it frizz.

"ABBY LOOK!" Addie screamed at the top of her lungs.

I came out of the bathroom in the midst of putting in my purple feather earring, Addie was motioning down to her feet, I saw that she was wearing the same converse I was, and they had rubber ducky laces through them.

"Nice Addie. Real nice."

"THEY'RE DUCKS!"

"Yes Addie, I know my animals." I rolled my eyes and smiled. She was insanely hyper. But I didn't blame her. She would be more fun that way anyways.

We put on our makeup and made sure we didn't have any wardrobe malfunctions; we hopped in the car and were off.

***arriving at the concert. Because the car is super fast. WHOOSH!***

"Alright girls, right this way." The security guard led us to the room where the guys were waiting for us, "You are the girls that that get Bill and Tom right? Not Georg and Gustav?" I nodded.

Addie didn't know this part, "We get them alone?" she whispered, surprised.

I smiled, "Yup. All alone."

"You sound like a creeper!"

"I am a creeper!"

Apparently the security guard had heard our little exchange and was starting at us.

"Hello." I said awkwardly.

He shrugged and opened the door, "Hey guys, here's the contest winners."

He closed the door behind us and Addie and I stood there in shock. Bill and Tom stood there before us, smiling.

"Hallo," Tom said.

"Hey," Bill said.

Addie and I took a deep breath, "Hi," we whispered.

Bill and Tom came up to the both of us, Bill was standing in front of Addie and Tom was standing in front of me. Addie and I shot looks at each other, _NO! NO! GO TO THE OTHER GIRL!_

Bill and Tom suddenly stopped in their tracks and looked at each other with peering faces, suddenly they switched places.

***OMG IT RHYMED***

Addie and I both let out a silent sigh, thank you god.

Bill smiled at me and held out his hand, "What's your name, love?"

I smirked, "Abby."

He smiled, "What a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

Tom looked at Addie with hungry eyes, "And your name?"

"Addie."

"Ah, did you know that means…OH MY GOD YOUR SHOELACES HAVE DUCKS ON THEM!" he had noticed them when he was checking her out.

"Yeah! Isn't that awesome?"

Bill looked at them, "Your shoes match too."

"Yup." I replied.

He leaned over, "I like them on you a little better."

I shrugged, "Yeah well…my legs are longer."

"Yes they are." He smirked.

"I didn't know you were so…"

"What? Like Tom?"

"Well yeah…"

"Abby, we're twins."

"Oh…right."


	5. Favourite Colour

**A/N: ah yes. Meet-and-greet. Not concert. BAM. Didn't see that coming did you? Nope, I don't think you did. You assumed a concert? WELL NO. I hate writing about the concerts. Because they're singing and there is no dialogue and blab la bla. . blab la bla? Yes. That's what word corrects if you type bla bla bla. So yeah. This chapters gonna be a little bitsy more interesting. And yes I know that bill's kinda a perv at the moment. tom just had A.D.D and is going to go back to his pervy self in a few minutes.**

**(//_0) FREDERICK.**

** I love you my duckies,**

** Abigale Holly Rice**

"Well, do you guys want a soda?" Tom covered up the staring contest. Yeah, Bill and I were staring at each other and Addie and Tom were staring at each other.

I nodded, "Yeah sure."

Bill and Tom both grabbed our hands simultaneously. I guess that's what happens when you're twins. Tom pulled Addie over the mini fridge on one side of the room. Bill on the other hand, pulled me down onto the couch.

"What soda do you want, Abby?" Addie asked and she and Tom inspected the fridge.

"Dr. Pepper?" I inquired. Sometimes, people only have Mr. Pibb. ***damn those people.* **

Addie grabbed one and tossed it to me. I caught it with ease and opened it.

"How'd you catch that?" Bill asked as I began to drink from the can.

I stopped sipping, "What do mean?"

"I wouldn't have caught it."

"I guess I'm just more coordinated than you are…?"

"Yeah, yeah she is Bill, here, heads up!" Tom called; he threw a soda can at Bill, a perfect toss, and Bill failed to catch it.

Bill turned red in the cheeks, "Well…um…yeah. I guess you're right."

"Of course she's right!" Tom replied as he and Addie sat down opposite to us on another couch.

Addie and I shot each other excited smiles. She bit her lip and glanced at Tom. I saw her eyes glaze over. Oh geez. I rolled my eyes and leaned backwards and ending up hitting Bill.

"Oh, sorry!" I made a face. I hadn't meant to bump into him…

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it."

"So…" I wondered out loud.

"Let's play a game!" offered Tom.

Why not, I wondered.

"What kind of game?" Addie asked.

"Well, you don't know us very well. And we don't know you very well. Why don't we play a get-to-know-you game?" Bill suggested.

"Sure." Tom agreed.

"Okay, how about we'll ask you a question, you both answer, then vice versa?" Addie added.

"Fun, who wants to go first?" Tom asked.

"We do!" Addie and I exclaimed.

"Woah, okay."

Addie and I blushed and turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"Figuring out our question Mr. Impatience! Now go back to your brother!"

"Fine…fine…"

Addie and I sat huddled in a corner.

"Do you love me or do you love me?" I asked waiting for Addie to be ecstatic again.

"You're amazing."

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?"

"Cockiness will get you _no where_."

"Oh shut up. Now…what're we gonna ask them?"

"Ummm…favourite colour?"

"But we already…"

"You want to sound like a stalker?"

I gulped, "No."

"Yeah, so, favourite colour? Then we'll work out way up?"

"Yeah. Good plan." We nodded to each other and turned back to them.

"Are you ready for the first question?"


	6. Offering Cuddles

**A/N: *gasp* they're playing a get-to-know-you game? Oh dear. We all know how those go…I hope people are reading the authors notes because I work long and hard on these to make them interesting for you. Now, if you've actually been reading this, I hope you're enjoying it and I'd like a little feedback. What do you think? Any suggestions? Just don't grab a flamethrower and get a mob going against me. That'd be great. I'd like to keep my limbs, thanks. (//_0) Frederick is having fun being a mascot. Agachi agacha I love Abigale ra-ra-ra. **

**Does anyone know where that's from?**

**Well…um…if you happen to know of the school Deerfield Academy **

**You'd know what it is.**

**And no I don't go there.**

**So all you stalkers…**

**I'm watching you. .**

** Yours until she gets mobbed,**

** Abigale Holly Rice**

"Yeah we're ready for the question. Bring it on!" Tom fist pumped the air.

Addie and I exchanged a look, "Alright. What's your favourite colour?"

Bill and Tom looked slack jawed, "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"You were right. We don't know you. So we're starting from the bottom of the get-to-know-you pile and picking out the simplest question. So answer it."

Tom simply rolled his eyes and replied, "Red."

"Blue," Bill added.

***because I am a stalker and people think it's fun to send me creeper pages filled with facts, I happen to know Bill's favourite colour is orange (if the fact sheet is correct). I do not like the color orange. So he's going to like blue. the end.***

"Great. You guys turn." Addie and I flopped ourselves onto the couch while they decided their question.

Bill and Tom walked over to the chair an squatted behind it while they whispered.

"You do know we can see you…right?" I commented.

"We aren't playing hide and seek!" Bill exclaimed.

"Well geez." I retorted.

Bill suddenly came hurrying out from behind the chair, "I'm sorry!" he had suddenly pulled me into a hug.

I awkwardly hugged him back, "It's…okay?"

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"And if I said yes?"

"Then I would feel the need to cuddle with you and make you feel better."

Addie made a face, "Oh god."

"Thanks," I smiled.

He still looked worried, "Are you upset? Because….I um…you…maybe we could…."

"Relax. I'm fine. Now go!" I softly pushed him up and he scurried back behind the chair.

Addie glared, "How come you got the offer to be cuddled?"

"Because I'm special."

"Yeah, education."

"Oh shush. You're gonna get the offer to get fucked first."

"Shh! They could hear you!"

"We could hear what?" Toms voice range from behind the chair.

"Nothing!" we called simultaneously.

"Just cuddle him first Addie." I retorted.

"Well…what if…"

"You think he's gonna reject a girl to be close to him?"

"No…"

"There you go!"

"We're ready!" Bill called.

"Okay…what's your question?" Addie asked.

"Would you go out with us?" Tom inquired.

Addie and I looked at each other.

"Um…"

"YES!" Addie exclaimed and jumped up.

"Could you hold on ONE teensy minute?" I grabbed Addie's arm and dragged her away.

"Why'd you do that?!?" she whisper-yelled.

"We barely know them!"

"So?"

"I…I can't…I shouldn't…I don't them…we don't…"

"Do you want me to go talk to Bill for you?"

"What?!? No!" but she was already gone to go talk to him.

She got her tip toes to whisper in Bills ear, he was nodding but didn't look at me.

I held my breath, Addie stomped over.

"What did you say?" I asked angrily.

"You'll be fine. He knows and agrees."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"You'll see. Keep your cell on." She walked away hand in hand with Tom and we disappeared through a door.

That just left Bill and I.

He walked over, "I know you feel awkward…so do I. I'd like to do this properly…do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"I'd like that."


	7. Losing Her Cookie

**A/N: *sigh* didn't that just make your heart soar? Bill is just so freakin' ADORABLE. i don't care if you don't find him attractive. You'd be crazy not to think he's at least a little cute. Hell, he's cuter than puppies. *thinks* it depends. XD I'm so evil. Anyhoos, so you like? I'm sure you guys are wondering what happened to Addie and Tom. I'm wondering too…hmmm...i don't know. Maybe I'll write some more Abi and Bill fluff then I'll get inspiration.**

**(//_0): Am I cuter than puppies?**

**Me: um…yeah…sure Frederick…**

**(//_0): u don't think im as cute as this…BILL PERSON?**

**Me: well Frederick, I mean…have you SEEN his ass?**

**(//_0): I'M NOT GAY!**

**Me: what about bi?**

**(//_0): I'm struggling.**

**Me: I see.**

**(//_0): I'M GOING TO GO SLEEP.**

**Me: well, okay.**

**(//_-): *snores***

**Me: okay then.**

** You're Loverly,**

** Abigale Holly Rice**

We decided to watch Labyrinth ***is that how you spell it?*** since I had never seen it and it was his favourite movie as a kid. After putting in the DVD Bill looked down at me.

"Um…er…do you care if I um…turn out the lights…?"

I smiled, "No, its fine. It's more fun that way anyways."

"Oh well…okay." He blushed, although I hadn't meant to make him awkward, but his blush was cute.

He flipped of the switch and sat back on the couch about a foot away from me.

"Did Addie tell you I had cooties or something?"

"No…but she said you wanted to take it slow."

"Take what slow?"

He suddenly looked like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Um…you know.."

"No, I don't know."

He blushed a little more, "Well I was wondering if…someday…we could…um…"

"Okay, I'll let you out of your misery now."

"Wait…what?"

"I know what you're trying to say."

"Then…why'd you make me suffer?"

I scooted over next to him and stuck his arm around me, "Because I'm a sadist."

"Well, if that's what you want to be…"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I guess so."

As the movie began to unfold, I realized that this is what I've wanted for so long. To understand him. To know him. I just…was making it more awkward than it needed to be.

***excuse this onslaught of girly teenage feelings***

Making him awkward wasn't funny. It was sad. I wanted him to like me. I wanted to like him. This just was something I had never expected to happen. Something I never expected to _work_. Why had he been so open to talking to me? Was I just another girl he had to be nice to? Was this just what they always had to do when they had to have a meet-and-greet. How long was this shindig supposed to go on for anyways? And why was there only Bill and Tom together and not Georg and Gustav?

"Abby?" Bill asked quietly.

I looked up, hitting him in the face, with my forehead.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry…I don't even know how I got to be that close to you."

"You had your head on my shoulder."

This time I blushed, "Oh…"

"It's okay though, I wanted you to." He stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Well, I'm glad you got what you wanted."

He laughed, "I wonder if Tom got what he wanted…"

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

He looked at me like I was insane, "Do you not know how much of a man-whore he is?"

"Well…yeah but why would they….wait a minute. Are you serious?!?"

"Um…yeah…probably."

"ADDIE'S GONNA LOSE HER COOKIE NOW?!?"

Bill looked at me strangely again, "Her…cookie?"

"IS SHE JUST A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH HIM?!?" I had grabbed his shirt with my hands and held him close to my face.

He stuttered a little because of the impact I had grabbed him with, "Um…I don't know."

"She's my best friend, if he breaks her heart, I'll break his face."

Bill bit his lip, "Well you do seem to be able to have the strength to do that."

I suddenly let go of his shirt, "Oh...yeah…sorry. I get protective."

"Do you want to go find them?"

"Why would you want to go find them?"

"I don't want you to worry."

He didn't want me to worry? That was probably one of the sweetest things a guy had ever said to me. EVER. Better than "You're pretty." It was like, he loved me enough to care about if I was comfortable with some situation…hold up. Did I just say _love_? Or think it, I suppose. How could I…no he didn't…he couldn't…he was just a sweet guy who cared.

"Abby? Come on. They went through here." He had stood up and I felt cold where he had been sitting. I nodded and followed him, he grabbed the door knob and twisted it to open the door….


	8. It's Not Your Fault

**A/N: I finally finished the last chapter! YAH! I am awesome. Don't deny the truth…anyways, so, Abby realized that was a really bad idea and feels REALLY awkward about all this. You'd feel awkward too…I don't really have anything else to say…sorry. (//_0) hi.**

** Yours until she becomes a little more creative,**

** Abigale Holly Rice**

"WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THAT?!?" I screeched and sat down on the couch in a huff.

Bill tentatively sat down next to me, he slowly placed a hand on my back, "I…I'm sorry…that as stupid of me…I shouldn't…"

I looked up at him and he looked truly guilty…even though he didn't do anything…I was the one who brought it up. He just gave me the idea of swooping in and attempting to save the day. Well, THAT had fired back up in my face.

"It's not your fault." I concluded, he had been mumbling the same sort of thing over and over, like he as in some guilt-induced trance.

He cocked his cute little head, "What? Of course it is."

"No…I brought it up and I was the one who I thought I could "save the day", I don't really know what I was trying to save."

He chuckled and smiled, his eyes sparkling with a sort of happiness from a source I couldn't place, "Well, now what do you want to do?" he asked.

Before I could answer, Addie and Tom came out of the other room, laughing and falling all over each other. I instantly put my head down because I felt an embarrassing blush creep up my cheeks.

"Abby? You okay?" Addie laughed and stuck her face next to my mine.

Bill jumped in, "Um…I don't think she really wants to talk right now." He pulled his arm around me and turned me away from the two.

"Woah…I think we kind of walked in on something Addie." Tom said, getting another soda.

Addie looked at me funny and whispered, "Abby? Are you okay?"

I shook my head and just inched toward Bill every so often. Bill pulled his arms more around me obviously catching my drift. He pulled me completely towards him and I set my face in his collarbone, "I'm just tired." I mumbled into his neck.

"Well...we'll just leave you two alone…" Addie pulled Tom back into the room they had been in.

Bill and I were alone. Again. Which I didn't really mind, actually. I didn't move from my position with my face against his collarbone.

"Abby? Are you okay?" he whispered, clutching his arms around my shoulders.

I nodded and curled up closer to his chest, "Yes. I'm fine."

"Abby…this has been a weird hour or so."

"Yeah. And I'm kind of wondering why I feel so comfortable with you so easily."

Bill sighed. I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and he shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

"You sound upset." He retorted.

I raised an eyebrow, "Upset? Over what?"

"Upset that you're so comfortable with me?"

"No! I'm just curious…and confused, and…"

He silenced my awkward rambling with a slow kiss. I was about to protest, but as his lips caught mine, I realized this was what I had seen in his eyes earlier. It was love…I think.

He pulled back, "Sorry. I'm…that wasn't…"

"It was great." I smiled.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes," I cuddled back into his collarbone and asked, "Can we finish the movie?"


	9. Authors Note

**Oh. My. God.**

**I GOT A REVIEW!**

** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm excited.**

**Yippee! Thank you samantha15! I LOVE YOU.**

**I'LL ALSO MAKE SURE TO MAKE IT LONGER NOW THAT I KNOW SOMEONE'S READING! :D **


	10. Electric Shocks

**A/N: okay..so…I have a reader (yay) bill and abby finally kissed (double yay) I'm still debating whether or not to be this fanfiction…I dunno…saucy? I suppose. I meant like…a lot of kissing…and…stuff. Any ideas? Anyhoo, maybe Frederick has a new friend? ^.^ **

** Yours until she makes it saucy,**

** Abigale Holly Rice**

As Bill and I sat with the movie playing in the background, I couldn't help but feel some sort of buzzing in the air. Something electric was running through my veins. Bill had his arm around my shoulder and every so often he played with my hair, and every time he twisted a curl, I had to adjust myself so I wouldn't spazz from happiness. After I felt that I couldn't sit still any longer, I slowly kissed his cheek and just tried to go back to watching the screen.

"What was that?" he asked chuckling, breaking the silence.

Time to stop being meek and mild, "A kiss." I retorted and looked at him with what I hoped was a coy look.

"Well obviously…" he squeezed me tighter.

"I'M TIRED OF LEAVING THESE TWO ALONE, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT SHENANIGANS THEY HAVE PROBABLY GOTTEN INTO BY NOW?!?" Tom screeched banging down the door, Addie followed shaking her head.

"Well hi there Addie." I said, giving a half wave, and attempting to keep my fiery hormones under control.

Addie smirked, "Hey Abby, so, have you guys been having fun?"

"Yeah, this movies great." I bit my lip and sent her a mini death stare.

Bill stood up, leaving me without any hand or finger tracing me, I felt cold. As he stood up he stretched and his tee shirt pulled up slightly showing the upper part of his hip tattoo, I smiled.

"Bill. Put your arms down so Abby will stop drooling all over your star tat." Tom scolded while digging in his pocket for his cell phone.

I quickly straightened up and tried to find something else to look at. Addie giggled and a blush crept up Bills cheeks.

"Hey, I'm starving. Why don't we go get some munchies?" Bill asked trying to change, obviously trying to change the subject.

"But I'm not hun-…" Addie started to say.

"But you're never hungry. _I_ on the other hand am starving." I retorted, standing up.

"Addie, what does she mean you're never hungry?" Tom inquired adjusting his hoodie.

Addie turned to him with a look as if to say, _I can't help it, _and said, "I just…don't get hungry like Abby does."

"Like Abby does, how does Abby get hungry?" Bill asked and tickled my side.

I slapped his shoulder, "I have a speedy metabolism...I exercise…I JUST BURN A LOT OF ENERGY OKAY?"

"Well no need to yell," Tom adjusted his hat in a mirror, "Where do you guys want to go eat?"

Addie shrugged, "I don't care."

"PASTA!" Bill excitedly clapped his hands together.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. Why not?"

"YAY!"

"Wait, whose going to drive?"

"Tom." Bill said quickly.

"Why?" Addie and I asked at the same time.

Bill bit his lip, "No reason…he's just…better at it…and…his car…"

"Bill didn't get his license," Tom shot back and opened the door, "Abby, you're dating a no license getting loser."

I shrugged, "Dating? He's twenty. I'm sixteen. So, technically, this is illegal."

"Illegal?" Bill and Tom inquired with a puzzling look.

"When someone is eighteen and up, which you are, and you are doing…um…romantic things…with someone younger than you, technically it is illegal. That's where the whole rape thing comes in. But, don't worry, you're not going to get arrested." Addie concluded.

"Phew, didn't want my parole officer getting anymore mad at me." Tom playfully said while wiping his brow.

"Yeah Tom, remember what happened last time?" Bill asked heading out the door.

"Ugh. Yes. I can still feel the electric shocks."

"Wait…what?" Addie and I asked and ran after them through the door.


End file.
